


UT - Curiosity

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: CYOA - Choices [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Papyrus & Human, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & human
Series: CYOA - Choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Curiosity

You wanted to know if Frisk really was nuts or if there were monsters down there. There was only one way to find out. You trek up the mountain and find the cave. As you venture further into the cave you notice a large hole.

  
  


\- [ You get close and peer down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59616484#workskin)

\- [ You jump in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters59616667#workskin)


	2. Get Close

You decide to get a closer look, you realize it’s a lot steeper than you had first thought it to be, there are vines everywhere along the mouth.

You try not to get too close to a large one, but you didn’t see another and you pitch forward and you can only watch as the darkness of the pit swallows you whole.

\- [ Wake up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59616793#workskin)


	3. Wake Up

The darkness fades and you blink, you find yourself on a bed of yellow flowers; you look yourself over, pretty sure you should be dead or something from the fall as you glance up to see the mouth of the pit towering over you. Well, there was nothing to do about that, though you wonder a bit how it was you survived such a fall. Brushing yourself off, thankful you seem to be just fine, you stand up and look around some more. You see the cavern walls and a path ahead that leads to a door with strange markings above it.

  
  


\- [climb the walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59618653#workskin)

\- [ head for the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59618551#workskin)


	4. Path

You head for the door, the walls looked like they couldn’t be climbable by even the most expert of climbers; plus you didn’t exactly have anything with you to help you climb back up. As you edge towards the door you realize it’s a lot more massive than you had previously expected it to be. It looms over you, wide enough that four adults could easily pass through side by side and tall enough that you were sure the door had to be at least eight, if not nine feet tall.

\- [ Beyond the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59618887#workskin)


	5. Go Closer

You move closer, you nearly jump as the air around you seems to change and white lines suddenly surround the both of you. A heart flickers before your chest, but you can’t make out what color it’s supposed to be as the lighting in the area is too dim. You can just barely make out the shape of it as it is.

“You see that? That’s your Soul, the very culmination of your being. It’s weak now, but it can grow stronger with LV... what’s LV? It stands for LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don’t you? I’ll share some with you! Down here, it’s shared in the form of little white friendliness pellets!” Five pellets appear above Flowey, spinning slowly.

“Move around and catch as many as you can!”

\- [you run forward to catch them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59619715#workskin)

\- [you run to one side to avoid them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59619100#workskin)


	6. Avoid Them

You move to one side. Something seems fishy about all this... it seems... too easy....

“Hey buddy, you missed ‘em. Let’s try again.” He sends out more, you avoid those as well.

“Are you DEAF?! Run. Into. The. Bullets.” He doesn’t look so friendly now, making you avoid the next volley and you realize your hunch was right.... You really did NOT want to run into them.

“You know what’s going on... don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer!” Pellets surround you.

“Now DIE!” You close your eyes tight, you were going to die because of a flower?! Suddenly you hear the pellets hit something, but you don’t feel a thing. What the?

“What? What’s going- ACK!” You open your eyes to see the flower being plucked from the earth by a blue aura around it and slammed into the wall. You’ve been saved!

“disgusting weed.” You look over to see who has saved you....

-[ Who Saved You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59623099#workskin)


	7. Ouch!

You don’t trust it. It’s a freaking. Talking. Flower. Sure it doesn’t look like it could hurt you, but you don’t feel like you should get too close either. So you try going around, after all, it’s stuck in one place right?

“Hey! I’m talking to you! Don’t you have any manners?!” Flowey stares at you a moment before grinning.

“Oh I get it... you’ve been here before... haven’t you? You know EXACTLY what’s going on... well let’s cut to the chase then shall we?” Pellets appear and fly towards you. You duck and avoid them. You manage to duck into the doorway, avoiding the rain of pellets only to slam into something that is both soft and hard.

\- [You Look Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59624020#workskin)


	8. You Can't Just Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make note if you landed here. It will be significant later to your journey.

You know you can do this... somehow... you feel the bullets slam into you. You feel your soul shatter.... but then you feel nothing. When you open your eyes you find yourself in darkness with two large buttons ahead of you. You have never seen this before... what was this? Restart? Reload? What did this mean? You think about it before you make your choice.... 

  
  
\- [ Restart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670384)

  
\- [Reload](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59623366#workskin)


	9. You Choose to Stay Still

If you just stay still then maybe he will let you go? No chance... you feel the bullets slam into your soul and it shatters painfully; you feel every bit of it before darkness over takes you and you know in that brief moment of pain that you've failed.  
  
  


  
  
**GAME OVER**


	10. A Better Way

You think that there has to be a better way than this, but you can't think fast enough of how to convince him; too late you realize you should have tried something else....   
  


  
  
  
**GAME OVER**


	11. Reload

You find yourself back at the door. What just happened? You walk through only to find a single green patch where a flower is sitting. You’re startled when it speaks.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Wait... did you SERIOUSLY just make me introduce myself again?!" 

\- [ go closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59618977#workskin)

\- [try to go around the flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59619100#workskin)


	12. You Look Up

Ouch! You look up to see.... a skeleton in a blue hoodie with a grin on his face.

“heya kiddo, what’s the rush?” You stare. The last thing you’d expected to run into was a skeleton. Great... another monster. He doesn’t seem unfriendly... but then neither did Flowey and he tried to hurt you. He’s holding out a hand towards you. You know you have to decide whether or not to trust him... at least you think this skeleton is a him. You’re not entirely sure.

\- [trust him and take his hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59624092#workskin)

\- [scramble away from him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59624170#workskin)


	13. Scramble Away

You scramble away from him, it might be another trick... just like with Flowey...

“kiddo! wait!” You don’t stop, running through the doorway and as fast as you can into the unknown place before you... up a set of stairs and blindly into a hallway. Fortunately it seems that no one is around and you hope that you don’t run into anymore monsters. You keep running until you find that you are out of breath. Fortunately, it seems, that the spike trap ahead has been deactivated. You wonder if there are more but as you cautiously approach it nothing happens and you step over it without any problems despite trepidation that stepping over it would actually trigger it. It wasn’t motion triggered obviously. You lean against the wall and decide to rest a bit, hopefully that other monster won’t give chase... 

\- Ruins


	14. Roll Your Eyes

You roll your eyes. How childish could a person be? Well... okay, monster in this case.

“i’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. nice to meet you too.” You introduce yourself.

“alright, follow me if you wanna get out of here.” You follow him, well... at least he was going to help.

\- [ Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59624857#workskin)


	15. Ruins

You’re a little bored as you follow your guide through the Ruins as none of the traps around are active. He explains the whole way that monsters live in one of four regions; Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands or New Home. You don’t ask who named them and he doesn’t really give you an answer; he does tell you that he lives with his younger brother in Snowdin and that no one lives in the Ruins anymore. It lives up to its name. You don’t care. The were medieval in design really and none of them looked too hard to solve, but solving them wasn’t necessary. Not even a bridge of spikes. Sans walked at a fairly slow pace so it wasn’t hard to keep up. Soon you notice there’s a ghost blocking your path. Sans moves to one side, watching you. You...

\- approach 

\- stay put 


End file.
